Memorias de un corazón destrozado
by Phantom Girl Takelove
Summary: Dos semanas después de la muerte de Erwin, Levi descubre que está embarazado de él, ahora no solo tiene que lidiar con un bebé en camino, si no también con su corazón destrozado que amenaza caerse a pedazos. /UA/OOc/Drama/Amor/M-preg y un Levi a punto de arrojar todo al carajo aún con un bebé no nacido. -M para futuras situaciones-
1. Las memorias del corazón herido

Aclaraciones:

Shingeki no Kyojin no es y nunca será mío, esto lo hago solo con fines de entretenimiento, esta obra de arte (?) es solo de Hajime Isayama.

Este fanfic es ErenxLevi y hay un lindo M-preg, si no te gusta, puedes buscar más.

Si, este fic tiene dedicatoria~ Para mi pequeña Fujoshi (Hannia) espero te guste.

Sin más por ahora, a leer.

Estas bellas líneas grises separan pequeños periodos de tiempo, como si fueran actos de tiempo que transcurren en la cabeza de Levi, tienen su motivo para estar redactados de esta extraña manera, pero esa explicación no se las daré hoy :D

* * *

 **Incluso en la oscuridad puede brotar un retoño, mientras este sea amado, sobrevivirá a todo.**

* * *

El sabor ácido volvió a su boca, la saliva comenzaba a ser producida de manera rápida y ese inmenso nudo del estómago se deshacía solo para permitirle hacer lo que ha estado haciendo todo el día, ambas manos van a su abdomen y una terrible arcada sale desde el fondo de su ser, pero no hay nada que su estómago pueda devolver, lleva cerca de un día sin probar bocado.

—¿Qué mierda tengo?- con un pedazo de papel sanitario seca las gotas perladas de sudor que adornaban su frente. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, mentalizándose que estaría bien, solo era una descompostura, nada de gravedad o de cuidado. Se volvió a recargar contra la pared de azulejos color marfil y recostó la cabeza en uno de los costados de la tina, la sensación de frescura aminoró un poco el malestar.

El tono de timbre y la vibración de su móvil le llamaron la atención, era cerca del medio día y él llevaba en el baño desde las seis de la mañana.

—Tsk- rechistando extendió su mano hasta alcanzar su celular y presionó la tecla verde.

—¡Enanin!...

Una nueva arcada le hizo arrojar el líquido biliar amarillento, estaba asqueado. Cuando el líquido salió por su boca sintió como este le quemaba, había vomitado tanto jugo gástrico con anterioridad que ya estaba resentida su cavidad oral.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Hanji, me siento tan bien que vomito de alegría- ironizando llevó las manos mas pálidas que el papel a su cabello, retirando un poco de su rostro, le estaba molestando.

—Sabes que lamento lo de Erwin, pero no siempre puedes estar así...

 _"Joder"_ pensó molesto, no necesitaba que le recordaran aquella situación, apenas si había podido reponerse dos semanas atrás y le recordaban el motivo de su depresión.

 _ **Su pareja**_ _, Erwin Smith ha_ _ **muerto**_ _._

La primera persona a que ha amado había partido.

Pensativo ignoro la parlanchina voz que narraba una serie de situaciones que pudieron llevarlo a su enfermedad, pero la verdad es que a él eso no le importa para nada, solo desea volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas, pero _**el hubiera no existe**_.

La marca del accidente esta allí, quemándole bajo la tersa piel del abdomen, como si se tratara de un recuerdo constante de su error taladrándole en la conciencia el resto de su vida.

* * *

—Vamos Levi...-El rubio estaba forzando a su pareja a subir al auto, pero este no accedía por ningún motivo, incluso había imitado a un pequeño niño de cinco años abrazándose del poste para no subir. El alcohol mas un vehículo de transporte no hacen una buena combinación aunque el rubio tenga una destreza del carajo y no falle nunca.

—Apestas peor que la mierda, jodete y vete solo- las frías palabras escupidas como veneno no hicieron ni un mínimo daño al contrario. Solo reía, le divertía bastante ver a su novio molesto por detalles como esos.

 _ **Lo conocía perfectamente, sabe que le protege a su manera, no quiere que pase nada malo.**_

—En ese caso manejaras tú- dándole las llaves al pelinegro subió al asiento del copiloto.

—No alcanzo los pedales...- El hecho de pedirle que manejara era una clara burla a su estatura, la camioneta de Erwin era una todo terreno, la cabina era demasiado espaciosa y demasiado grande para el.

—En ese caso yo conduciré

 _"No es la primera vez"_... Si tan solo supiera

De ahí en mas ya no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, si acaso algunos la gritos de dolor que resuenan en su cabeza le hacen volver a la realidad de que esta solo de nuevo. Cada vez que está frente a ese hospital que le salvó la vida siente como la tierra se abre bajo sus pies y amenaza con llevárselo, no estaría tan mal, aliviaría su dolor interno.

—¡Levi! ¡Respóndeme!

Había olvidado por completo que Hanji le estaba llamando.

—¿Qué?- inquirió con su habitual desgano, solo que esta vez estaba fingido, su estado de salud lo estaba haciendo sentir alterado.

—Te pregunté que cuando fue la última vez que tuviste sexo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 0: Las memorias del corazón herido.**_

* * *

No

No

NO

El muy bastardo no se atrevería a irse si eso pasaba.

—No...- atino a decir mientras su corazón amenazaba con caerse a pedazos.

—Solo digo que existe la posibilidad de que estés en...

—Calla Hanji

Kushel Ackerman, fue la madre de Levi, ella murió en el alumbramiento, sabía a que se enfrentaba.

A partir de los años 80's la genética humana cambió, dándole a los hombres la capacidad de concebir, algo absurdo, pero si se centraba esto en la situación de la humanidad, era el mejor paso dado hasta ahora, miles de enfermedades y síndromes comenzaban ya a diezmar poblaciones y la evolución hizo de las suyas otorgándoles a los varones una matriz oculta tras el aparato digestivo, que a su vez se conectaba con el recto, el cual facilitaba la expulsión del producto, sin embargo había una desventaja de todo esto, los niños que eran bendecidos con esta capacidad absorbían casi por completo la vitalidad de la madre.

 **Los estudios muestran que de cada 100 alumbramientos de este tipo el 95℅ de las madres fallece en las primeras seis horas después del parto.**

 _Levi fue uno de ellos._

Bendecido con la capacidad de concebir, maldecido por matar a su madre.

Su tío Keny había fallecido dos años atrás, con una carrera recién empezada y en soledad completa, nunca se había llevado bien con su tío, pero de cualquier manera, la compañía de un ser humano no le venia mal de vez en cuando. A la par de la partida de su tío conoció a Erwin Smith.

* * *

—Estúpida Hanji y sus preguntas- ahora la duda le carcomía por dentro.

Con fuerza de voluntad se puso en pie y se acercó con cuidado al lavamanos, abrió la llave de agua helada y empapó su rostro; las enormes ojeras ahora llamaban más la atención de lo usual, sus ojos grisáceos daban más miedo de lo habitual haciendo que el brillo azul metálico destacara aún más, los labios estaban de un tono pálido y las mejillas masacradas.

—Apenas termine iré a tu casa- al terminar la frase Hanji cuelga la línea.

Sus manos se hicieron puño y los nudillos se emblanquecieron. Tenía miedo de que fuera verdad. Su mano viajo hacia su vientre, era inercia.

Desesperado abrió la puerta de caoba pintada en tonos chocolates y dió largas zancadas por el pasillo blanco, se dirigió a la sala para tomar su cartera y sacar un par de billetes de allí, tomó las llaves que estaban colgadas en la puerta y salió rumbo a una farmacia.

Nunca en su vida de había sentido tan idiota, culpable y sobre todo temeroso, solo fueron un par de veces sin protección, y las pastillas de emergencia no podían exceder a mas de tres por año, debió de haber prestado más atención a ese aspecto.

¿Azul o rosa?

¿Quién en su sano juicio hacia las pruebas de colores? A uno no le interesa si el verde o naranja combinan con el diseño del baño, lo que importa es saber si estas con un mocoso en el vientre o no.

Tomo cinco al azar, al pagar en la caja, la dama que atendía le deseó suerte.

 _"Muere estúpida"_ sólo eso pasó por su cabeza.

El camino de regreso a caso fue peor que mala suerte, todos le observaban con mala cara y si el ya estaba más que cabreado y triste, eso era sacarlo de quicio. Al entrar a su hogar inmediatamente abrió todas una cada una de ellas, leyó las instrucciones y puso en marcha las pruebas.

 _"Solo espere cinco minutos"_

 **Los cinco minutos más largos de la vida.**

* * *

—¡Levi!- la castaña de lentes estaba alarmada, la casa estaba algo desordenada, eso era raro, Levi nunca pasaba por alto ese tipo de cosas, así que de inmediato dedujo que la situación era grave. Paseó en la cocina y la sala, pero no había señales. Los sonidos de gimoteos, sollozos y miles de cosas parecidas salían de la puerta color chocolate.

—¿Levi?- en conjunto con sus palabras el repiqueteo de la puerta trataba de llamar la atención de quien estaba atrás de ella.

Estaba hipando.

Hanji se quito un broche viejo de su enmarañada cabellera castaña y lo colocó en la perilla de la puerta achocolatada, giró de izquierda a derecha con insistencia hasta que algo tronó, le dió un leve empujón y cedió de inmediato.

Una delgada figura estaba recargada en la bañera, abrazando sus piernas y recostando su cabeza en las rodillas, estaba temblando, a su alrededor varias cajas de lo que parecía ser pruebas de embarazo caseras estaban abiertas, los converse negros estaban desatados y la playera verde militar tenia rastros de humedad y el cabello que usualmente esta arreglado ahora parecía un desastre.

—¿Enanin?

La cabeza se urgió dejando ver el rostro demacrado y los ojos hinchados algo rojizos, llevaba dos horas llorando sin parar.

—Positivo

Las cinco varitas mostraban dos líneas, ninguna mostraba un resultado desigual.

Ella lo sabía desde el momento en el que Levi comenzó con los mareos y vómitos, no era tonta, inclusive una vez llegó a recibir una llamada de Farlan a su celular diciéndole que habían llevado al pelinegro al servicio de urgencias del hospital ya que se desplomó en las escaleras de la universidad. ¿Que haría su amigo ahora?, si bien él era fuerte no podría subsistir con un bebe en camino.

 _ **Levi Ackerman tiene 19 años, cursa el segundo año de la carrera de Literatura y ha quedado embarazado, su peor desgracia, el padre del niño ha muerto.**_

—No te preocupes, podremos salir adelante Levi- si bien Hanjii Zoe no es la persona mas adecuada para decir eso, era la única persona que ahora podía darse el lujo de apoyarse.

Hanji Zoe, su mejor amiga desde la primaria, la diferencia de ambos es de dos años, ella tiene 21 y está a cargo de el departamento científico de la corporación "Alas de la Libertad", con su conocimiento logró terminar la carrera de Química en menos de dos años y conseguir un empleo de manera rápida. Era lógico que ella le ayudaría en esa situación, lo sabía, así como la respuesta para ese predicamento.

—No quiero al bebé

Claro que no lo quería, si no estaba Erwin, ¿Para que querría un hijo?

—Levi no puedes decir eso- acomodándose las gafas de montura gruesa la castaña se hincó de rodillas frente a él, necesitaban verse a los ojos —Estás cansado y no piensas con claridad, un bebé ahora es lo mejor que te puede pasar, tan solo imagínalo, ¿Cómo se vería?

—Voy a abortar…

* * *

 **¿Alguna vez has sentido como el corazón se hace pedazos?**

 **¿Tendrías el valor de ponerte en pie y pelear por tu felicidad? ¿O te arrojarías al vacío y morir en la nada?**

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capitulo 0, solo espero que esto sea bien recibido, por su puesto que todo tiene un final feliz... Al menos aquí, pero Levi tiene que aprender que al caer de una manera fatal, debe de ponerse de pie con más fuerza que antes.

¿Review?


	2. Esperanza

Que bello, varios han recibido al fic con los brazos abiertos -se va a llorar de alegría- en fin, como siempre, la obra es de la Yama (?) yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de narrar una historia.

Agradecimientos a: Mi beta (me salvaste QwQ) Hara muchas gracias~  
A los que me dejaron review: Nana - Genevive- Ola~chan- Guest y Annyel

* * *

 _ **Aún cuando estas en el ojo de la tormenta, las cosas no mejoran, estas están dispuestas a empeorar en el momento que tú lo decidas**_ _._

* * *

La mano de Hanji ardía como si la hubiera puesto sobre una placa de hierro al rojo vivo. El rostro de Levi estaba girado a un costado, el labio estaba reventado y comenzaba a rezumar sangre, su piel ya estaba adquiriendo la marca de una mano en su mejilla.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- las manos de si amiga se pusieron en sus hombros y lo zarandeaban sin dar tregua alguna, el cuerpo se movía de manera libre, parecía un muñeco sin vida.  
Las pupilas que estaban dentro de un iris color grisáceo azulado se contrajeron de una manera imperceptible, como si se tratara de cámara lenta regresó su cabeza a su lugar original, enfrentando a la castaña, no había deje de furia o repudio, solo la impresión de un hombre perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Y qué importa si lo hago? No estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si Erwin no está aquí – la voz era calmada.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando una persona tiene el corazón hecho pedazos, todo rastro de emoción o sentimiento se borra del cuerpo, como si se tratara de un cascarón vacío.

—¡Erwin se fue pero dejó una parte muy importante de él aquí contigo y tú vas a matarlo!- desesperación era el tono de voz que empleaba Hanji Zoe, estaba tratando de despertar a su amigo de ese profundo estado de letargo.

—Me abandonó… - Esa fue la respuesta que recibió, al menos ella descubrió que sí estaba siendo escuchada, eso ya era un punto a su favor.

—Levi, Erwin no te abandonó, a pesar de que ya no está aquí contigo siempre te ha estado cuidando. – Los ojos avellana mostraron una pequeña chispa de nobleza y consuelo, cosa que provocó el ceño fruncido en el otro.

* * *

La charla motivacional del baño no fue nada fructífera ya que después de eso Levi daba "buenos puntos de argumentación" sobre porque no debía de tener un hijo en ese momento. De los treinta puntos que el había dado solo dos eran aceptables y bien justificados.

1.- Levi tendría problemas por la edad, es joven y mantenerse solo por la beca dada por la escuela no le ayudaría con un bebé en casa, la mínima cantidad otorgada por el gobierno la empleaba en la comida y en los pocos gastos que le surgían en el hogar. El bebé necesita ropa, pañales, biberones, fórmulas especiales, médico y miles de cosas más.

Y la más importante de todas.

2.- **Su estado de salud**. El hecho de que pudiera soportar golpes y ser una persona altamente capacitada para tolerar todos los estímulos externos que le sucedieran no significaba que su cuerpo estuviera adaptado por completo para albergar vida. Regularmente todos los casos de embarazo masculino están calificados como de alto riesgo, ya que la cantidad de vitaminas y minerales que son absorbidos por el cuerpo de la madre son empleados para la vida del producto provocando que el progenitor tenga problemas de anemia o coagulación sanguínea, que al no ser atendidos correctamente pueden llevar a la muerte del futuro "madre"

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Esperanza**_

* * *

El auto de Hanji iba a una velocidad estable por un bulevar demasiado transitado de la ciudad, Levi iba en el asiento trasero del vehículo con el rostro cubierto por una chaqueta, cortesía de su vieja amiga, subir a ese medio de transporte había sido todo un reto, no solo por el accidente ocurrido con anterioridad, si no también los constantes vómitos. La ventana de la puerta trasera estaba abierta completamente dejando entrar la brisa fresca y un ligero olor a industria. Estuvieron andando cerca de una hora, en la cual Levi decidió dormir, llevaba ya poco mas de diez horas despierto y con molestias.

Una vez que ambos aparcaron en una acera de las afueras de la ciudad fue cuando él se atrevió a preguntar

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?- poca era la curiosidad que se podía escuchar en su voz mientras cerraba la ventana trasera y abría la puerta, retirándose la chaqueta del rostro.

—¿Querías abortar cierto? Aquí hay una clínica clandestina que se dedica a hacer esto en personas de ambos sexos, estoy segura que querrás quitarte eso de encima ya- los ojos ocultos tras los lentes estaban opacos, como si se encontrara molesta o incómoda con la decisión antes tomada por su compañero.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir una palabra mientras caminaba por la acera, conforme los pasos eran dados no pudo evitar observar a la gente a su alrededor, varias parejas pasaban, una tras otra, algunas en la espera de un hijo o con un bebé en brazos, inclusive pudo escuchar como la familia que caminaba detrás de él hablaba sobre la importancia de estar unidos, en ese momento no pudo evitar mirar al suelo algo acongojado, desearía estar así en ese momento junto con Erwin.

Tardaron cerca de diez minutos para llegar a la "Clínica" que por cualquier lado que la vieran parecía un hospital común y corriente, desconcertado una delgada y fina ceja negra se levantó.

* * *

" **Las cosas no son lo que aparentan, siempre debemos de ver lo que está mas allá de nuestros ojos"**

* * *

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a la ventanilla donde una chica recibía a todos los pacientes fue Hanji quien se atrevió a hablar.

—Buenas tardes, nos gustaría ver al doctor Cipriano- mencionó la de lentes mientras su mirada bajaba al chico que estaba a su lado con la mano pintada en la mejilla.

—Lo sentimos pero el doctor no puede atender pacientes en este momento, además me temo que lo han dado de baja desde hace un par de mes…

—Se quien es ese doctor, y si no me dejas pasar mandaré a hacer una auditoría a este hospital, si deseas este trabajo tanto como defiendes a ese doctor me dejarás pasar.- ese lado de Hanji nunca lo había visto salir a la luz, y menos en público, esa mujer siempre era alguien amable y cariñoso con los demás, pero en ese momento su frialdad incluso superaba la de Levi, la mujer tragó duro y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Al fondo a la izquierda en el consultorio número 8, al entrar coloque el seguro y siga el pasillo de esa unidad.

Esa era la púnica respuesta que importaba, solo tomó la muñeca del chico y lo llevó por el pasillo tal cual como había indicado, cuando llegaron a dicho consultorio la puerta, el pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero el penetrante aroma de formol y alcohol les hizo un fuerte impacto.

—¿Dónde mierda estamos?

—El doctor Cipriano se dedica a hacer abortos, así que muévete.

El pasillo de ladrillo y cemento estaba humedecido y varios rastros de hongos esparcidos crearon de nuevo el asco y de nueva cuenta las arcadas estremecieron su cuerpo.. Fue ignorado de manera olímpica por su acompañante, la cual se adelantó de nuevo y abrió la siguiente puerta.

—Doctor, buenas tardes…

Dándose prisa alcanzó a su compañera, sorprendiéndose al ver al famoso doctor que sería quien le ayudaría a abortar.  
Era un hombre algo mayor a simple vista, ya que la parte superior de la cabeza estaba parcialmente despoblada de cabello, las arrugas se le amontonaban en los ojos y la frente, unos lentes mucho más grandes que los de Hanji y el bigote canoso eran la prueba de eso.

—Al menos este ya esta grandecito- comenzó a hablar el doctor mientras salía del escritorio que usaba para recibir gente y con la mano hizo una señal para que le siguieran — hace un par de minutos llegó un chico de quince años, bastante lindo, lástima que fue ingresado de emergencia por la hemorragia del aborto.  
Mientras narraba la historia los dos caminaron al fondo de ese nuevo pasillo para llegar con una puerta de metal oxidada, el medico le abrió y entro primero.

* * *

 **"La vida es un millón de momentos que hay por vivir"**

* * *

Era un consultorio especial, incluso la luz tenia un aire macabro, cualquiera desconfiaría de aquel lugar; un par de monitores estaban acomodados al lado de una camilla vieja provista de pierneras y extraños frascos acomodados uno tras otro.

—¿Qué es eso?- la voz curiosa de Levi llamó la atención del medico y este giró para verlo, él estaba apuntando a un estante lleno de frascos con cosas flotantes dentro de ellos.

—Cuando termine de hacerte el ultrasonido podrás ver uno. Ahora por favor pasa a la camilla, necesito hacerte un chequeo de los meses que tienes para saber de que manera hacer el aborto.- El hombre tenia los brazos abiertos para acomodar al chico, pero este decidió actuar por su propio pie y se acostó.

El hombre encendió los monitores y una pantalla a blanco y negro mostraba diferentes distorsiones, abrió uno de los cajones que estaban a un lado de estos y sacó una botella blanca con letras amarillas.—Levántese la playera por favor, le pondré un poco de gel para que el aparato pueda moverse con facilidad en su vientre.

Obedeció desabrochando el botón de su pantalón y levantando su playera mostrando su abdomen firme y plano. Al menos por ahora. Estuvo profundamente incómodo al sentir algo parecido al gel en su vientre y como era esparcido con la paleta del aparato, era movida de izquierda a derecha haciendo presión; la pantalla mostraba objetos deformes sin sentido, al menos para él.

—Allí está…

Era una cosa bastante grande, o al menos eso creía, era una bola con extremidades.

—Mide tres centímetros- comenzó a decir el médico mientras movía la mano gruesa por la pantalla señalando la cabeza, brazos y piernas del feto — tienes aproximadamente tres meses de embarazo.

—Dime Levi, no te sería increíblemente hermoso que pudiéramos hacer una familia solo tu y yo. Un día yo estaría llegando a casa y tú estarías en la sala con el bebé, esperándome.

Las palabras de Erwin resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, cuando deseaba por lo menos dejar de escuchar esas pláticas amables que ambos tenían todos los días.

" _ **Cállate cejotas"**_ fue la respuesta de su subconsciente al ver mas de una escena donde ellos se daban un beso o juraban frente a la fuente del parque que algún día los dos se casarían y serían el claro ejemplo de "Una familia feliz".

—Levi, si algún día los dos tuviéramos un hijo ¿Lo amarías?

* * *

 _ **"Carajo"**_

* * *

—Y eso es lo que usted quería ver.

Era un bebé, flotando en un extraño líquido amarillento y café, en la parte inferior del frasco estaba adherida una cinta de tela blanca que mostraba los datos de aquella criatura.

Sexo: Masculino  
Edad embrionaria: Seis meses  
Datos del progenitor: Murió en el aborto

¿El también moriría en el proceso?

* * *

 _Quizás_

* * *

—¡Mami!- una pequeña criatura de cuatro años corría por un amplio jardín, tenía la mejilla llena de pintura roja y su overol de plástico obsequiado por su madre también tenía manchas de ese color. Los ojos azulados del niño arrojaban chispas de alegría y su cabello rubio perfectamente acomodado se mecía al compás de su camino. — ¡Mira mami te hice un dibujo!

Las manitas del niño estaban sosteniendo una hoja de papel con colores esparcidos en ella, había un intento de casa y dos personas, el pequeño rubio de ojos azules y él.

—¿Te gusta mami?

* * *

— Y como le estaba diciendo lo mejor es que usemos un pico de gancho para poder hacer una extracción completa del producto- se movía de izquierda a derecha al hombre mientras sacaba varios instrumentos, la mayoría ganchos y un pequeño dispositivo que aparentaba ser una aspiradora.

—NO

Se abrochó el pantalón y se bajó la playera manchándose de ese gel, en ese momento no importaba nada, solo salir de allí con su hijo.

—¿Levi?- la de anteojos se mostró confundida, ¿Es que acaso su amigo ya había desistido de esa idea de abortar a su hijo?

—Hanji vámonos…

—Pero tu dijiste que querías ab…

—Ya se lo que dije, cállate y vámonos.

Ahora fue el turno de él llevar arrastrando a su compañera para salir de aquel asqueroso lugar que además de apestar a químicos, humedad y polvo, ahora también olía a sangre. En todo el trayecto que llevaron de salida el pequeño chico no paraba de murmurar en voz baja palabras sin sentido.

—¿Por qué decidiste tener al niño Levi?

Si no respondía ahora, no lo haría nunca esa mujer se la pasaría interrogándolo todo el día, así que optó por hablar y decir lo que vió.

—Ese niño se parecerá a Erwin- comenzó a responderle mientras abría la puerta de vidrio para salir de la clínica.

No había una respuesta más convincente para él, y tampoco quería decirle algunas cosas, como la de la fuente en la plaza, lo suyo no era ser expresivo o cariñoso, pero Erwin era quien hacía los desfiguros y cursilerías haciendo que él actuara de la misma forma a regañadientes.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero ya calla y muévete que necesito ir a un médico de verdad a que me revise.

* * *

 **Aún entre la oscuridad siempre habrá un pequeño rayo de esperanza que nos ayudará a salir adelante, pase lo que pase, debemos de encontrar nuestro camino a la felicidad**.

* * *

¿Review?  
Oh si~ Por fin comienza la historia, en nuestro próximo capítulo saldrá Eren, pero NO de la manera que ustedes están comenzando a pensar, para nada, esto tomará un giro algo extraño.  
 **Actualización en: UNA SEMANA**


	3. Mariposas

**Que bello~  
Ya, dejo la cursilería para después, ¿Qué opinan acerca del bebé en el frasco? Un lindo detalle ¿Cierto?  
Y lo prometido, tenemos a Eren.  
Agradecimientos a :  
Hara mi Beta  
Y a las bellas personitas que se dedica a leer.**

 **Una bella explicación lo que está en cursiva es un recuerdo del Heichou~**

* * *

 _ **¿Sabes algo acerca del hilo rojo del destino?**_

 _ **Yo desconozco mucho acerca de este tema, pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que hay un alguien predestinado a cada ser, el mío partió hace un tiempo, pero yo siglo aquí, con una razón para** **quedarme** **.**_

* * *

El olor a libros nuevos y viejos inundaba sus fosas nasales, no se podía quejar o decir que le desagradaba puesto que este funcionaba como el principal inhibidor de sus malestares continuos. Ya habían pasado dos meses después de su _"casi aborto"_ y ahora se debatía entre el color azul o rosa. Volvió a dar vuelta a la pagina de aquella revista que "amablemente" le prestó Riko, una mujer de cabello rubio platinado y gafas, madre de un par de gemelos de nombre Kiev y Kiel.

—¡Levi! Piden el libro tres de Juego de Tronos.

La fuerte voz de Nanaba le hizo levantar la mirada, tal parecía que ese día la librería estaría llena y con bastantes ventas. Era época de verano, casi iniciando el otoño; a pesar de que el primer trimestre del embarazo no mostró cambios en su cuerpo, casi al iniciar el cuarto las cosas fueron diferentes, el hambre era cosa bastante persistente, su vientre se había comenzado a hinchar y los pies le comenzaban a doler. Pero aun así debía de ayudarle a esa persona que por ahora era su salvavidas.

Caminó hasta el estante de libros que estaban en apogeo y tomó el de gruesa pasta de color azul verdoso, últimamente esos libros eran los mas vendidos, mientras se encaminaba al mostrador para dárselo al cliente, la chica le dio una sonrisa coqueta, y tomó el libro.

— Veo que te estas esforzando mucho —un pequeño respingo fue dado cuando la voz de su jefe y salvador anunciaba que estaba demasiado cerca. La mano libre paseo por la cabeza calva del mismo y tras una enorme sonrisa enmarcada por un enorme mostacho.

— Perdón por la demora... Pixis.

* * *

 _Cuando Los exámenes físicos ordenados por el medico nuevo que llevaría el control del embarazo de Levi fueron alarmantes, el inicio de anemia ya estaba presente, si no se daban prisa podría tener una complicación a futuro, los exámenes de capacidad respiratoria habían sido buenos al igual que el de reflejos. Una cápsula de hierro y una de ácido fólico eran consumidas a diario; por mas que analizaba las cosas era notable que el dinero seria un problema demasiado fuerte, nadie le aceptaría en un trabajo teniendo un embarazo._

 _Era un jueves por la tarde, la clase de latín había terminado y la mayoría de los estudiantes guardaban sus cosas para volver a casa, Sasha, una castaña de ojos avellana estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras cuando observó alarmada su reloj y gritó algo parecido a "Voy tarde al trabajo". Eso llamó su atención, si bien el embarazo de él no era notorio y podría cambiar de empleo cuando lo necesitara, el vientre de Sasha era colosal, acababa de cumplir siete meses y casi entraba en la línea final de su embarazo, había perdido a sus padres a los diez años y el sustento del gobierno no era suficiente para satisfacer el titánico apetito._

— _Braus..._

 _La chica volteó su rostro al ser llamada y una sonrisa maternal, su mochila marrón estaba colgada en su hombro izquierdo y se movió un poco cuando giro para darle la cara, portaba un vestido de maternidad en color amarillo con flores estampadas._

— _Heichou, hola, ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?_

 _Y allí estaba el horrible apodo "Heichou" o "Comandante" ¿Por qué insistían en ponerle esos ridículos sobrenombres?. A esas alturas ya incluso se había resignado, solo suspiró antes de hacer su pregunta._

— _¿Dónde trabajas?_

 _Había sido demasiado directo, pero a la vez se mostraba interesado._

— _Bueno, con mi condición es difícil —hablaba de manera avergonzada y una de sus manos se apoyaba en su barriga —un hombre mayor me ofreció hospedaje y alimento a cambio de ayudarle en su librería._

— _¿Eso es una broma?_

 _¿Quien en su sano juicio ayudaría de esa manera a una madre sin pedir nada a cambio mas que ayuda en su librería?._

— _Veras, la hija del señor Pixis murió hace tres años cuando aun no tenia a su hijo, Creo que lo nace como una manera de redimir sus culpas._

 _Eso sí tenía sentido._

— _Ya veo..._

— _¿Quieres ir?_

 _Solo asintió en silencio permitiéndole a su compañera girar sobre su propio eje y encaminarse a la salida para dirigirlo a lo que ahora era su nuevo empleo._

* * *

— ¡Disculpen!

Una voz desde el fondo de la librería resonó; justamente cuando los pies comenzaban a punzarle, necesitaba tomar asiento pronto o su hijo amenazaría con querer matarlo de dolores. Bufó molesto y se dispuso a caminar hasta allá.

El área de cuentos infantiles.

Miles de libros se encontraban acomodados detrás de él... Pudo haberle llamado cuando terminaran de escoger. Bufó un tanto molesto al ver como una mujer de cabellera negra sacaba el cuento de "Ricitos de Oro" del estante. La mano izquierda sostenía el ejemplar y la derecha se acomodaba en la prominente barriga que esta poseía.

— Si tanto te molesta trabajar aquí déjame sola, puedo hacerlo.

Además de hacerle estar de pie en todo el día ahora era él quien daba un mal ejemplo.

— Tsk...

Ella giro la cabeza dejando ver su rostro molesto, el ceño fruncido y los ojos grises furiosos, algunos mechones negros caían algo desarreglados por su rostro de facciones asiáticas.

— ¿Perdón?

— Mikasa, encontré el cuento de "El conejo en la Luna".

Y así llegó aquel hombre; medía cerca de 1.70 mts., el cabello castaño algo largo y sus ojos verdes contrastaban con la sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental. La piel bronceada combinaba con su playera verde militar y los jeans negros no hacían nada más que acentuar la forma de aquel cuerpo.

Su cuerpo quería reaccionar ante esa persona, los colores amenazaban con subírsele al rostro.

Si, las hormonas lo estaban haciendo actuar como un mocoso inmaduro de doce años.

—Buenas tardes —saludó de manera educada el castaño mientras se acercaba a la mujer embarazada. Esta le extendió los brazos para recibir un abrazo, y así fue, los brazos de aquel le rodearon y sus labios se unieron en un casto beso.

La boca del estómago le dio una fiera punzada.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: Mariposas**_

* * *

¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tendría la mujer que estaba frente a él? No lo sabía pero le gustaría tener el dato.

— Me gustaría llevarme este libro —un libro de pasta verde de cuero, letras bordadas con hilos de plata, de la colección "De lujo", el precio es un ojo de la cara. "Los hermanos Grimm-Reimpresión de la primera edición".

—¿Sólo esto?

— Por el momento sí —los ojos verdes por un momento chispearon en dorado y Levi no hizo más que fingir indiferencia para no hacer algo vergonzoso en público, o en el peor de los casos quedar embobado a mitad del pasillo.

Dándose vuelta se acercó al mostrador donde su compañera estaba usando la máquina registradora.

— Sasha cobra este…

— ¡¿Lo vas a pagar tú?! Levi, se que tu paga es mejor que la mía pero aún así ni en sueños podríamos comprar un libro como estos, es decir… No recibes nada de dinero extra además de la paga que nos da Pixis, esa es la ventaja de tener pareja.

Le faltaba el insulto del día, aquella oración que lo hacía sacar de quicio, y era el turno de Sasha de desquitarse, si ese comentario lo hacía por tirarle el pastel de chocolate a la basura ¿Qué le haría cuando se tratara de algo más drástico?.

— Deja de decir estupideces y cobra el libro, es para la empalagosa pareja que está en los libros de moda, por el área infantil.

— ¿El área infantil? —Sasha se acomodó los cabellos marrones que se salían de su cola de caballo y buscó con la mirada al futuro dueño de semejante libro. Su rostro comenzó a irradiar felicidad en el momento que encontró a esa persona y la reconoció.

— ¡Mikasa!

Y él pasó a segundo plano siendo ignorado de una manera descomunal por su compañera. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que esa mujer asiática se llamaba Mikasa.

— Pffff… —Caminó hasta la puerta añadida al mostrador y la abrió para pasar, si Sasha lo ignoraba entonces él sería quien verificara aquellos datos del libro, una vez que estuvo en su lugar movió el cursor hacia la derecha y la pantalla se activó quitando la sosa foto donde todos los trabajadores de ese establecimiento y los hijos de Riko posaban para la fotografía. ¿Por qué aceptó tomarse esa fotografía? Ah, cierto, él no aceptó, fue obligado, culpa de Nanaba; incluso él tenía el ceño fruncido allí. Buscó el programa de precios y lo activó, comenzó a teclear el código que estaba adherido y esperó a que comenzara a buscar.

— ¿Cinco meses Mikasa?

La cabeza no se movió ni un solo centímetro pero los ojos hacían exactamente lo contrario, observaban con cuidado a su alrededor.

— Cinco meses, como yo…

Ahora ya conocía el dato, podría dormir en paz, cuando la pantalla le mostró el precio tomó un papelito y con la pluma que estaba rodando por allí en la mesa escribió el precio.

— ¿Y ya sabes que va a ser el bebé?

Si esas preguntas volvían a asaltar su cabeza estaba casi 100% seguro de que tendría que ir corriendo a un médico a realizarse los exámenes correspondientes para averiguar él también el sexo de su propio hijo.

— Va a ser un niño…

 **"¿Cómo sería tener un niño?"**

La pregunta la arrojó en su propia mente, se suponía que era mejor no saberlo para no hacer alguna idiotez como por ejemplo pintar toda la habitación que comprendía su "Hogar" de un color del cual se arrepentiría un día y llenarlo con peluches del mismo color.

— Quizás un conejo amarillo no estaría mal.

Alarmado giró el rostro a la izquierda. Ahí estaba Nanaba mostrándole un nuevo catálogo que quizás una de sus amigas del café al cual solía asistir siempre en sus tiempos libres le había entregado con la esperanza de que comprara algo.

La hoja impresa de mil colores mostraba un esponjoso conejo amarillo con un moño en el cuello y además de eso usaba un plumero en vez de alguna niñería como adorno en su mano.

— No me gusta —y la verdad es que no mentía el lo absoluto; ese color amarillo chillón estaba diseñado para derretir las pupilas.

— Está también este —Nanaba señaló un conejo de color verde pistacho y en vez de tener ambos ojos de botón uno estaba cocido en forma de parche. Incluso los muñecos para niños pueden ser malvados. Pero el aspecto que este tenía se veía humilde, simple y…

— Lo quiero.

— ¿No está algo feo, Levi? Quizás uno de color melón o salmón sería más adecuado.

— Yo quiero este, se ve… ¿Lindo?

Esas palabras en boca de una persona como Levi definitivamente no quedan en el mismo cuadro.

— ¡Mikasa tenemos que vernos después!

La voz de Sasha resonó en toda la sala y más de uno de los presentes se giró a verla. Nanaba solo levantó una ceja confundida pero inmediatamente le restó importancia a todo eso, Levi con la cara apática le clavó la mirada al chico que estaba con la mujer llamada Mikasa que irradiaba felicidad a su lado.

"¿Así sería Erwin conmigo si estuviera aquí?" la pequeña voz de su cabeza le reclamó por la vez que él evadió el tema con respecto a la familia. Pero eso había sido siete meses atrás. Cuando su mirada iba de regreso al catálogo de peluches se detuvo un buen rato en el suelo meditando la infinidad de cosas que pudieron haber pasado si ambos hubieran seguido juntos.

* * *

 _El ya no está_

* * *

— ¿Entonces que opinas Levi?

— Sí, claro, lo que digas Nanaba…

La verdad no le había puesto ni una pizca de atención a lo que su amiga le había dicho, pero quizás eso lo podría descubrir después.

— No te dije nada, ¿En que piensas?

Oh, eso tenía más sentido.

— En nada en especial.

— ¡Levi! ¡Trae el libro de Eren!

"¿Eren? Las cejas se fruncieron un poco en señal de desconfianza. ¿Quién era ese famoso Eren?. Tenía un solo encargo y estaba baboseando todavía con él chico de ojos verdes, ¿Sería ese su nombre?"

Los ojos verdes chocaron con los de él por una millonésima parte de segundo y el cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago.

"Concéntrate" se reprochó con el papel en la mano, saliendo para encontrarse con Sasha. Cuando estuvo a su altura solo se limitó a entregar el libro y el papel.

— Muchas gracias —la voz melodiosa de "Eren" bailó en sus tímpanos.

— Claro…

— ¿Tú también estás esperando un hijo Levi? —Y ahí estaba la pregunta incómoda de Eren hacia su persona.

— Sí —la respuesta fue más seca que calor de desierto.

— ¡Felicidades!

Por primera vez esas palabras le hacían sentir dichoso y desafortunado a la vez; no entendía la razón, pero si esa persona le hacía sentirse menos miserable, quizás, solo quizás, podría intentar hacerse su amigo.

* * *

 **¿Eso es lo que llaman "Estar enamorado"? Las mariposas no paran de bailar en el estómago, la única cura es tomar ácido para matarlas.**

 _ **¿Te enamorarías de otra persona sin importar las circunstancias?**_

* * *

 _El próximo capítulo tendrá recuerdos de muchas personas, y esto hará que Levi saque su corazón de pollo ~_

 _¿Review?_


	4. Memorias de cintas viejas

Yo~ He vuelto (?)  
Les traigo un bello capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por los reviews~ Y a las personas que me leen... Muchas gracias a Hara por ayudarme y SNK no es mío, es de la Yama, yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro (?).

* * *

— Patatas

No hubo respuesta, solo un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Levi mientras tachaba un encargo de la lista

— Chocolates

— Eso no estaba en la lista Sasha.

— Pero necesitamos dulces para estar despiertos toda la noche, es necesaria cierta cantidad de azúcar en el cuerpo.

— Moriremos de diabetes antes de parir

— ¡Levi! No se dice parir, se dice dar a luz...

— Sasha, no te va a salir un foquito luminoso por la vag...

— ¡Cállate!- el cabello castaño de Sasha se movió grácilmente mientas ella le golpeaba con un matamoscas el rostro.

Eso era joder el día.

— Puta madre Sasha retira esa mierda de mi rostro.

Las mejillas y la nariz de el chico estaban comenzando a hacer marcas rojizas, unos bellos rectángulos adornaban su rostro y el mango de el matamoscas que estaba siendo empuñado por Sasha estaba ofreciendo toda la resistencia que tenía amenazando con quebrarse.

— ¡Deja de estar ventilando las intimidades!

— Es de lo mas normal decir esas cosas, todas las personas tenemos ciertas cosas por ejemplo yo cuando... —Un largos suspiro salió de entre sus pálidos y carnosos labios tratando de organizar sus ideas. Una vez que pudo encontrar la manera de explicar la idea prosiguió— cuando yo vaya a parar mi ano se va a dilatar del tamaño de un...

Cuando Sasha tenía diez años de edad sus padres insistieron en que entrara a un arte de defensa para poder valerse por si misma, ella escogió box, lo cual dejaba saber el porque de la descomunal fuerza en la mejilla de su compañero, esta no solo estaba morada y palpitante, también dejaba salir finos hilos de sangre para liberar la presión de su mejilla.

* * *

Cuando Pixis dijo que planeaba hacer un viaje "En familia" a la playa, pensaba que él y sus "hijas" (Termino nuevo designado a sus trabajadoras) lo hacia con la intención e que todos y cada uno pasara tiempo de calidad con sus hijos o bebés próximos a nacer. Deseaba que Riko compartiera sus experiencias de madre primeriza y que Nanaba les instruyera en el amor... Sí, porque además de ser futuras madres o ya eran madres, su corazón era un maldito desmadre.

—¡Bienvenida Sasha! —exclamó el hombre de edad avanzada mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca de par en par, su hija Sasha llevaba en la boca una paleta de cereza lo cual le impedía hablar, pero aún así respondió el saludo muy a su manera, una sonrisa algo torcida porque su boca estaba haciendo equilibrio para sostener la palera y con su única mano libre de bolsas de supermercado hacia un clásico símbolo de "Peace & Love"— ¡Bienve... ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

Su otra " Hija" como le llamaba en secreto; con A, aunque a este le causara un ligero disgusto, estaba entrando a la estancia con una enorme mancha en su mejilla, en vez de comer su paleta como lo hacia Sasha, el la llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, dejando ver un poco de la envoltura saliendo de este.

— Sasha me golpeó —le acuso como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, lo cual le causó bastante risa al dueño.

— Estabas hablando del parto masculino ¡Es como si cagaras al bebé!

La mala imagen mental creada por Levi en la cabeza de Sasha le producían arcadas ante un hecho que a los ojos científicos podría ser llamado como "Milagro de la naturaleza" ahora se veía como una asquerosidad.

— Sasha, hija- comenzó a hablar el autodenominado "padre" de todas esas personas mientras colocaba la mano derecha en el hombro de esta para poder hablar— El parto masculino es un acto bastante peligroso, no cualquier hombre es capaz de resistirlo, y Levi va a demostrar que esto es posible con amor.

 _"¿Amor?"_ pensó Levi mientras una ceja se arqueba confundida "pensé que necesitaba una epidural, algunos trapos y sangre... ¿Dar a luz es económico?".

* * *

 **"Allí donde los sueños nacen de las cenizas amargas del ayer, las esperanzas encuentran una segunda oportunidad de existir."**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Memorias de cintas viejas**_

* * *

— Mamá, quiero pastel de chocolate —Kiev, el pequeño de los gemelos albinos de Riko había ido como todo buen niño, a los brazos de su madre con la sincera petición de querer comer algo más ya que ese plato con verduras y una pierna de pollo no habían sido suficientes para saciar su apetito.

— Dile a Kiel que venga al comedor. Mientras ustedes dos están con su pastel de chocolate Nanaba y yo prepararemos los alimentos para el viaje.

— Mamá quiero pastel de fresa —Kiel estaba entrando a la cocina, en sus manos tenía un plato y una cuchara para hacer énfasis en su deseo de comer .

Riko tomo la charola en la cual acomodaría los pastelillos de moras que tanto le gustaban a Pixis y con esta se golpeó la cabeza.

— Que madre tan mala soy...

Kiev y Kiel, ambos gemelos completamente iguales en todo sentido físico. Esos niños a pesar de no pasar de los cinco años de edad ya habían hecho mas bromas que nadie; usando la misma ropa y tono de voz a menudo cambiaban de lugar para sacar de quicio a la gente.  
Riko ha sido el blanco de casi todas sus bromas, pero no podía quejarse, ama a sus niños.

— La tarta de fresa es la favorita de Kiev, y la de chocolate de Kiel... A mi no me ven la cara de idiota dos veces al día niños.

Ambos niños suspiraron al darse cuenta como el plan de engañar a su madre se iba lejos.

— ¿Dónde esta la charola de los panquecillos? —Nanaba iba a entrando a la cocina con un libro enorme entre sus brazos.

'Las mil recetas del mundo' ese libro que Pixis ha atesorado casi toda su vida, un libro que por cada receta tenía una experiencia amorosa. Nanaba estaba dispuesta a hacer el pastel de corazón de frutos rojos.

Riko volteó con la charola en sus manos y su cabello hecho un desastre.

— ¿Lo hicieron de nuevo? —Nanaba preguntó a los dos niños que ya estaban en la mesa esperando su porción de comida.

— Tener gemelos es como comprarse una bolsita de barajas y te salga una repetida, me siento jodida... —Riko sacó del refrigerador dos pasteles medianos, uno rosa y uno café.

— ¡Ya cállate!

Una enciclopedia correspondiente a la letra "A" entró como cohete a la habitación provocando que el par de gemelos se abrazaran asustados, al parecer Sasha y Levi aún seguían discutiendo por el tema.

* * *

Pasaron horas.

Horas de estar sentados.

Horas escuchando a dos mocosos a punto de matarse.

El estomago de Sasha no paraba de pedir comida

Nanaba cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones de la radio

Riko estaba dormida

Y Levi tenia un inmenso TIC en el ojo.

— ¿Ya casi llegamos? —se digno a hablar mientras sus ojos imploraban que por piedad le dijeran que sí, realmente necesitaba descansar de ese martirio que nadie necesitaba.

— Solo un par de minutos Levi, la casa esta en la costa —Pixis no despegaba su vista del camino y manejaba muy tranquilamente, como si todo aquel bullicio no le afectara para nada.

— Debiste conseguir una casa mas cerca...

Y es que la casa de verano a la que irían estaba a seis horas de camino en comparación a donde vivían, pero eso era ventajoso, ya que la distancia había creado que ese lugar fuera una especie de lugar "mágico", no estaba tan invadido por la ciudad, lo cual lo catalogaba como pueblo, las calles pequeñas y angostas permitían ver con claridad los objetos que vendieran las tiendas.

— Hace tiempo que no veníamos hasta acá —Nanaba paró de cantar alguna canción ridícula de la cual nadie quería sabe de su existencia y tocó el hombro de Levi; este respingo asustado.

— ¿Traes la llave de la casa hija?

Nanaba mostró su collar en el cual una llave plateada estaba adherida al dije de corazón. Levi enarcó la ceja al ver de mejor manera el colgante, el corazón era sostenido por dos niños sonrientes. Lina y Lammy, esos eran los nombres grabados en cada uno.  
Nunca había observado ese collar en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, y si recordaba bien Sasha poco después de entrar en la estancia le contó que solo ayudó a mujeres con hijos. ¿Dónde estaban los hijos de Nanaba?.

— Levi llegamos...

Una casa acomodada a las afueras de la ciudad a la orilla de la playa. Bien apenas estuvo estacionado el carro los niños de Riko salieron disparados hacia el mar.  
La madre de los gemelos salió con calma, enfocando su mirada en sus pequeños, detrás de ella Sasha salió, ahora estaba comiendo una porción de pastel que hizo ella dos días antes del viaje.

— Es muy linda esta casa, trae bellos recuerdos... —Nanaba besó su collar con devoción y una mirada nostálgica apareció en su rostro.

— Vayamos a acomodar las cosas para hacer la fogata en la noche —Pixis apagó el coche y abrió la puerta para bajar del vehículo. Con su mano invitó a Levi a bajar y este así lo hizo. Los ojos de Levi se posaron en hogar que se hospedarían, era madera blanca con tejas rojas, de una sola planta y escalones al inicio de esta, a los costados descansaban varios troncos viejos, quizás se usaran para encender fogatas o para usarlos como un improvisado asiento.

— Se ve pequeña...

— Quizás se vea pequeña Levi, pero es un lugar con bellos recuerdos...

La mano de Nanaba se puso en su hombro en señal de apoyo, no para él, si no para sí misma.

* * *

 **Todos tenemos secretos ocultos en lo más profundo del alma, ¿Estarías dispuesto a contar aquello que te atormenta para seguir adelante? Muchas personas viven con esos monstruos en su interior, callando su dolor.**

* * *

— Mamá tengo sueño —Kiev se quejaba frotándose los ojos con sus manitas, sus mejillas estaban llenas de bombón y chocolate, Kiel, su hermano gemelo ya estaba recargado dormitando en las piernas de su mamá.

— Ven a dormir aquí conmigo.

Sólo basto con palmearse las manos para que la criatura se le arrojara a ella, lo acomodó junto a su hermano y por fin los adultos pudieron hablar en paz.

— Entonces Nanaba, ¿Te gustaría comenzar a ti?

Pixis acomodó sus lentes, sus ojos estaban bastante cansados y optó por colocárselos. Riko mostró una sonrisa apacible para todos aquellos que estaban reunidos con el en esa fogata bajo las estrellas, la brisa salina despeinaba la coleta alta se Sasha y le revolvía el cabello a Levi, Nanaba sacó algo de la nada, o quizás nadie vio cuando lo sacó...

— Este álbum tiene varias cosas, memorias mías que son un fragmento de mi vida, de mi pasado.

Nanaba abrió el álbum y mostró las fotografías, en ellas aparecía ella y un par de niñas, tendrían cerca de diez años en la imagen; había una niña de cabellos negros y una rubia, ambas de ojos azules y siempre sonrientes.

— El día de hoy hablemos de la preparación para cuando sean madres...

Los que estaban en espera se miraron confundidos, ¿Preparación para qué?.

— Necesitan saber varias cosas antes de que sus niños nazcan —Nanaba saco de ese protector de fotos una en especial, las dos niñas de antes ahora tenían tres años, usaban vestidos rosa con azul del mismo estilo princesa y sus zapatos brillaban.

— ¿Dónde están tus hijas Nanaba?

Tan directo como siempre Levi le preguntó tomando la fotografía que en ese momento Riko sostenía entre sus manos.

— Mis hijas fueron asesinadas por su padre.

Fue un milagro que nadie se atreviera a mencionar algo.

— Fui una mujer maltratada por varios años. Pocos me brindo ayuda a mi y a mis dos hijas. Un día que las niñas fueron al parque las asesinó... Eso paso hace dos años, mis niñas deberían de tener doce años ahora.

— Eran buenas niñas Nanaba, estoy segura que a pesar de todo las dos están bien

— Gracias Riko...

— ¿Y tú Riko? —Sasha se animó a preguntar mientras comía un sándwich de galletas con chocolate y bombón.

— Fui violada hace cinco años, cuando terminaba la facultad. Un día regresando a mi dormitorio, las cosas pasaron, un par de meses después nacieron mis niños.  
Las manos de aquella mujer bajaron a tocar las espaldas de sus niños, respiraban de manera rítmica y apacible.

— Lo difícil de ser madre primeriza son las enormes noches en vela que pasamos por cuidar al bebé, no tienes tiempo que no sea nada mas que cuidar al pequeño —Nanaba se acomodó el cabello y comenzó a hablar recordando cuando ella tuvo a sus pequeñas en sus brazos. Dormir hasta las cuatro de la mañana y despertar a las seis de la mañana, comer una vez al día y solo descansar media hora.

Eso era tener un hijo.

— Yo tuve dos y apenas callaba uno cuando el otro se alborotaba.

Levi comenzó a reír divertido, y es que él sí había descubierto el motivo de la tonalidad del cabello de Riko, ella quería ocultar las canas que ese par de niños le habían sacado.

— Sasha, ¿Cómo fue que quedaste así?

Ahora Riko era quien preguntaba.

Sasha dudo por un momento pero accedió:

—A, a mí... Yo me enamore de un chico —las manos nerviosas se comenzaron a mover tratando de calmar sus ansias—. El día de la fiesta de la universidad... él hizo una fiesta y se emborrachó, comenzamos a tener una aventura, pero su novia se dio cuenta...

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Levi, hubo una temporada en la que Sasha fue llamada "Puta arrastrada".

— ¿Amante de James Magnolia? — ¿Ese era el nombre del tipo? Ya no recordaba, pero quizás ese era.

— Sí, Levi, es hija de James

— ¿Hija? —preguntó Levi mientras apuntaba al enorme bulto en el vientre de su amiga.

—Sí, Levi, es niña, se llamará Isabel... Isabel Magnolia, a Conny no le molesta eso

— ¿Conny? —ahora la voz del padre de los presentes se hacia sonar.

— El calvo de empresas ¿Es tu novio?

Ese seria el único Conny que debían de conocer y las mejillas rojas de Sasha confirmaron todo.

— ¿Y tu Levi? ¿Cómo fue que te embarazaste?

* * *

 _ **¿Estarías dispuesto a confiar en aquellas personas que te demuestran su lealtad o seguirías con el voto de silencio?**_

* * *

— Lo normal, cuando me di cuenta se lo comente a mis padres y me sacaron de casa.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la mentira de él.

Excepto Sasha pero no dijo nada , solo se quedó en silencio observando.

— ¿Y el papá?

 _¿El papá? Bien, gracias, esta en el cielo o en el infierno observándolo desde siempre. Ojala se joda por dejarlo solo con esa carga, mínimo pudo enviar un reemplazo_ _ **¿No?.**_

—Esa es una buena pregunta— finalmente respondió oscureciendo los ojos, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Sin duda su cabeza lo estaría molestando toda la noche.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy -inserte carita feliz aquí- Nuestro próximo capítulo será de "Mamá Levi"  
Capítulo 4: A orillas del mar


End file.
